


Self Discovery

by destinyorfreewill



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Aromantic Jughead, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead, Gen, High School, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyorfreewill/pseuds/destinyorfreewill
Summary: Jughead Jones is AroAce, But He didn't always know that. Jughead is going through High School wondering why he feels different. But he has more important things to worry about, like investigating the murder of Jason Blossom





	

It was a normal Saturday night, in the small town called Riverdale. Well, as normal as it can be with the town still being under investigation for murder. But for the night, the murder investigation was paused for the event. Everyone was still going off of the high of the school football team winning their game, and while most of the students went to the annual Cheryl Blossom after party, Jughead decided to pass that horrible opportunity and was sitting at his reserved booth at Pop’s typing away on his laptop all the details it could remember about what the police have come up with. 

Even tho him and Archie aren’t as close as they use to be, he still wanted to be there for him. He was there for the big game, He was there to see his working in progress best friend, Archie help the team win. He was also there when Veronica gave him the congrats hug and small kiss on cheek. The look on Betty’s face was something he wish he wasn’t there to see. That, and how she swallowed her anger and sadness and put on a smile like she always does. Showing once again that Betty put everyone’s feelings before her’s.

Jughead didn’t know much of what was going on between Veronica and Betty, only that they were doing their best to stay good friends. Something he wish Archie would put an effort into with him. It seemed like each time they got on a better foot, one of them pushes them back down again. Baby steps he guess. In the middle of typing about how Cheryl was released after questioning a day later, he heard the bell from Pop’s door ring. Here came the girl next door, looking like she was about to cry all over again. Jughead hated that. Betty and his eyes met and he nodded to the seat in front of him. She gave a small smile and walked over, wiping her tears. 

“What you working on?” She asked trying to break the ice.

“A novel, about this summer. What happened to Jason and whatnot.” He told her. “Hey, Pop,” He called over to the owner “Can I get another burger and a milkshake?” He turn back to Betty. “I Figured a milkshake would help, food always helped me” They both gave a small laugh. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Pop came back over to drop off the food and leave the bill. They would be leaving soon anyway. 

“What have you come up with? On the book, I mean?” Betty asked looking up from her milkshake.

“Just mostly what the police already told us. When they both fell into the lake, when Cheryl was found, where. That Jason was shot, when a gun was fired-“

“When? They know what time the shot was?” Betty interrupted. Jughead froze for a second. He can’t tell her that he knows this because Archie heard it, while fucking their teacher. Betty didn’t deserve to find out like that, and he did tell Archie he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Where, I mean. Where he was shot.In the head” He covered up. She nodded and continued to drink her milkshake. 

Betty has always been Archie’s best friend, even when they were kids, which means she was also Jughead’s friend as well. Yea, Jughead and Archie were inseparable when they were younger, but there was always a special relationship that Archie and Betty had that Jughead just couldn’t compare to. Even though Jughead and Archie were, are?, were best pals, doing everything together, he still felt a bit like a third wheel whenever the three of them hung out. it wasn’t anyones fault, just how it was. Jughead wished that he knew what was going through Archie’s head when he did the things he did, but then Jughead figured he wouldn’t be the only sane person in school. 

“I’m sorry, Betty” Jughead told her. He didn’t know what else to say. he was always there for her to be a shoulder to cry on, and it never got easier. They both got up and Jughead paid. They both started walking home. It being also midnight, and she was having a hard day, he walked her home. 

“Not your fault.Not anyone’s fault. I just…I guess I’m just not good enough..” Jughead knew she didn’t mean it. She was just sad about what just happened and still wasn’t over what happened at the back to school dance. She was beating herself up for no reason, and they both knew it. This is what she does, and he didn’t blame her. 

Jughead told her as much. He told her that of course she was good enough. She’s better than good enough. This was something that none of them can choose or change. “If it makes you feel better, you know I’m not one for relationships. But if I was to be in one, it would be with you.” He meant them as a compliment, to make her feel better. But it also came out as an confession almost. At least that how it sounded to her, and he didn’t know how he felt about that. What he said was true. Betty was his best friend, if he was to be with anyone, it would make sense for it to be Betty. They were stopped at her house and the now comfortable silence was starting to feel awkward. But then an emotion flashed be Betty’s eyes and Jughead couldn’t make out what it was. Next thing he knew she lead in and kissed him.

Jughead isn’t a stranger to kissing. He’s kissed people before, he went to all the pre-teen parties with Archie and had his fair share of spin the bottle, but he never really saw the point of it. Or felt the point of it, if what everyone told him is true, that “It’s just feels good” because it never felt like anything to him. The kiss went on for a few seconds and then Betty pulled away, her cheeks red. Jughead didn’t know if they were red because of the cold or because of what just happened, he guessed it was a bit of both. They both starred at each other for what felt like minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally Betty broke the silence.

“I’ll….” Betty started to say but trailed off. “I’ll talk to you later…” Jughead nodded, still not knowing what to say. She gave a nod as well and walked to her door, giving one last look at him before disappearing into her house. 

Jughead finally let out the breath he was holding and turned to start walking home. He didn’t know what to think about with Betty. and what she did. Does he like her like that? He did say that if he was to date someone it would be Betty, but does that mean he wants to date her? She’s kind and puts others before her, she’s smart, and pretty. He should like her, he should want to date her, but does he? 

He’s not stupid, he knows that high school is the time when everyone is going boy or girl crazy. That everyone is hooking up with everyone. He sees the way that couples look at each other in the hallway and he always thought it was weird. is that normal? He always thought that he felt that way because he was more mature than them, that he doesn’t have to go with a faze of wanted to hook up with anyone that moves. But the more he thought about it the more he just made him feel like he was the outsider of the town.

 

The next day he was thankful that it was Sunday so he didn’t need to see Betty right away. In fact, he didn’t feel like seeing anyone. There was nothing to do that day, other than finish his homework. Normally he would take his laptop, head out to Pop’s, order a few burgers while doing his homework. It always worked to get him to force on it. But he didn’t want to go anywhere that he might run into Betty. Not that it mattered all that much, since he was most likely going to see her at school the next day anyway. 

He turned over in his bed to get a look at the clock. almost 11pm, he was surprised he slept this late, but he knew he needed it. Not that he didn’t get much sleep to begin with, he had this feeling in his chest that wouldn’t go away. Like he felt guilty for something. He didn’t know what for. Was it because Betty seemed to like him but he didn’t like her back? Was it because this changed their relationship and he wanted them to be the same? Was it because he didn’t know how Archie would react? He didn’t want to hurt Betty. 

He got up, got dressed and made his way to pop’s for some free Wifi and coffee, he figured he couldn’t avoid this forever. But along the way he saw Archie on the trail to pop’s as well. They both looked at each other. Jughead pointed down the street to were the park was and Archie nodded.

They took off down the road to the park. They used to go there as kids. All three of them. Archie and Betty would take turns going down the slid, while Jughead would watch them from the swings. The park was empty because it was a bit too cold to be playing outside. They went to the swings and sat down. 

“So…”Archie started to say.

“I have a question” Jughead interrupted, “How do you know you like someone?” He figured if anyone knows it would be Archie. He just hope it wouldn’t be the stupid ‘you just get this feeling’ bullshit everyone always says. 

“Is this about Betty?” Archie asked. That surprised Jughead. He stopped moving his swing and looked over at him. “I do live next door, dude. I saw the kiss” Right. ok. 

“You didn’t answer my question” Jughead said, while side stepping Archie’s question.

Archie gave a little laugh, “You didn’t answer mine” 

Damn

“Dude, please?” 

“I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just…” Archie trailed off.

Don’t say it

“…a feeling you get” he finished

Damnit.

“Care to elaborate?” Jughead pushed for information. 

“I don’t know man. you just know. You know?” Jughead gave him a look. “Ok. um. You think about them all the time, you imagine what it would be like to be alone with them. Hm. You like the thought of kissing them or dating them. I don’t know, it’s just a feeling”

What the fuck is he going on about this stupid ‘feeling’

“Also you might…you know” Archie said. Jughead shrugged and raise and eyebrow. “Come on, man, you know, when you think of them” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh? that’s it? So, do you think you feel that way about Betty?”

“I don’t really…you know… thinking about anyone. or whatnot. I don’t really do it”

“You don’t?” Archie sounded shocked.

“Not really, why is that weird?” He asked, but he already knew the answer, of course it was weird. what teenage boy doesn’t do that as often as they can, right?

“I…I guess not…”Archie said trying to sound convening but failing. “Ok. but what about everything else? Do you think about her a lot? Do you want to spend time with her? Do you like her? Do you see her like that?”

“Not really, I like spending time with her, but I also like spending time with you, I like her but I don’t know what you mean by ‘see her like that’ I don’t know what I’m suppose to be feeling”

“It’s ok if you don’t like her that way. What’s what happened with her and I. I liked her more as a friend than a girlfriend. It’s ok if you feel that way too”

“it’s more than that tho. She’s awesome. If I was to have these feelings they should be for her…right?”

“I don’t know man” Archie said. Being no help at all. 

“Anyway, What’s up?” He asked.

“Nothing, Mostly I just wanted to ask you about the kiss. Also, we haven’t hung out that much lately.” Archie said, as if that wasn’t his fault. 

“Yea, I miss this” And just for a moment, it was like old times. 

Jughead and Archie have been friends since Jughead moved here. they did everything together, never without the other. But as why grew up it became clear that they were two different people. Archie went into football, mostly for his dad, and started to make other friends. Jughead started to feel like an outsider and distance himself from everyone. Jughead tried to get them to hangout more but sometimes Archie would be too busy to see him. It was when they had big plans to do a road trip, just the two of them, that Jughead thought they were heading back to the way things were. 

However, Archie ditched last min. Didn’t even say a word; just bailed. It hurt. It hurt that his friend thought so less of their friendship that he could just take off like that. What hurt even more was it was 2 months ago and Archie didn’t even bother to talk to him about it. He had to go to Archie himself to understand why. The big reason they aren’t best friends anymore is because Jughead always felt that he was being taken for granted. 

it was nice to get things back to normal.

“Want to head to Pop’s to get a burger before going back home?” Archie asked, knowing that Jughead would never turn down a burger. and of course, he was right.

“Sure, if you’re buying.” They both gave a laugh. 

Well Archie was no help. Maybe Betty would be understanding. They are good friends as well, maybe when she comes to talk to him about the kiss he’ll confide in her like he did with Archie, maybe she will be better at explaining stuff. It’s weird that he never thought about it before, but why doesn’t he have crushes? He thinks people are good looking, he likes hangout with some people, but when someone ask about if he has that stupid fuckin ‘feeling’ about them he just doesn’t get it. He figured that’s for another day of problems. For today he just sat at the booth at Pop’s with his best friend, like old times. 

 

School the next day was surprising not bad. Betty acted like nothing happened, which Jughead was more than happy to pretend with her, putting everything in the past to forget about it was the best course of action in his option. That;s what he should do. He should forget about feelings or not having feelings or whatnot. Instead of acting weird, Betty asked him to become a part of the school paper, they could both help each other. 

However, the nice silence couldn’t last. Jughead was at least a bit happy that it took her so long before breaking.

“So…..About the other day” She started to say. “I’m. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I know it must have been awkward for you too.”

“Yea, it was weird.” her head snapped to him “Not bad! just weird.”

“Let me guess, you don’t feel that way about me either.” she gave out a sigh. “It’s ok. To be honest, I don’t really see you as more than a friend. “ now was his chance. Maybe she could help him.

“Betty, can I ask you a weird question?” He started off. He waited for her to nod. “How…how you know if you like someone?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “I just…I don’t know how I should feel.”

“Juggie….” she sounded concerned. “um. Well, for me, I get a tightness in my chest, I can feel myself smiling and blushing uncontrollable when I’m around them, I think about what’s best for them and if they think about me too. I get excited and scared at the same time, but it’s a good scared. It’s kinda hard to explain” 

“No, believe me you did better than most people” They each gave a smile and continued to think about more stuff for the school paper. He hasn't gonna a tightness in his chest, he does smile around her, but he also smiles around Archie, and any of his other friends. He doesn't blush. He always wants what's best for his friends, who doesn't? But the whole 'get excited and scared at the same time' thing wasn't happened. He's gotten nervous around people before, but that's just because he doesn't like being around people.

So if he doesn't feel what Betty feels, and doesn't feel what Archie feels, then what's wrong with him? 

 

They all went to health class. It was that time of the year, the sex ed talk, early in the year but they figured to get it over with. The teacher handed out the books and worksheets. He looked a bit nervous, guess they are told to start teaching more different stuff than just the old birds and the bees. 

“Now class, I have a special guest. She’s here to talk about the, um, different sexualities.” The young teach said blushing. What hope do we have for ourselves when even the teacher can’t do this like an adult.

She came in, put her back down on the desk and pulled out some papers. She handed them out and set up a slide show.

Oh, it’s gonna be one of those classes. He looked at the papers she handed out but didn’t really get an interest in them. sexualities right? Gay straight, whatnot, He didn’t really care. Looking around the room he saw that one one else really cared either. But what do you expect coming from a class of all 15-year-olds. 

“Ok, Hello. I’m here to talk you about different sexualities. In this day and age there has been more and more information that is coming to light. It’s important that everyone is informed about everything so everyone can understand different people.” She started. “In High School everything is moving fast, everyone is at a different wave line. This can get confusing, scary, and weird.” She took a pause to look through her papers. 

Maybe he was just on a different wave, maybe one day he will see someone and think ‘yep that’s them’ but in the back of his mind, he knew that probably wasn’t going to happen. 

She started talking about the usually Gay,Straight, and Lesbian. But then she started talking about Bi and Pan. Which was different. Not that the students didn’t know about them, it’s just, no one every really talked about them before. He glanced around the class and saw Betty and Veronica look up when she mentioned Bi and Pan. He also saw Moose’s eyes shifted around as well. But he didn’t want to think about it too much. 

He got lost in his thoughts and didn’t hear the whatever the teacher was saying. It was only when he heard his name that he snapped out of it.

“So is there a sexuality that repeals people? That something about them just makes people run for the hill? Something that makes people think ‘wow what a loser, I will never date that guy’ Like, Jughead” Reggie said laughing to himself. Jughead rolled his eyes, he didn’t feel like getting into it right now. 

“Mr….” The teacher looked at the seating chart. “Mantle, I don’t tolerate bullying in my lessons. This is a safe space for everyone.” She gave him a stern look. “Now, moving on, there is a sexuality where the person doesn’t feel any sexually attraction to anyone.” That made Jughead look up. “It’s called asexual.” Before she could talk more about it, Reggie opened his big mouth.

“What? That sounds stupid. What, does their stuff not work or something? They too good for sex?” 

“Mr. Mantle stop it. Now, their ‘stuff’ works just fine, choosing to not have sex and not having sexual attraction to someone are two different things. Imagine the feeling you get when you find someone you want to have sex with. Now people that identify as ace don’t have that feeling. Not to say that they don’t enjoy sex or would never have sex. Every person is different and how they feel is up to them. Just because someone is ace doesn’t mean they can’t still want relationships.” 

That’s when Jughead’s heart dropped. He doesn’t want relationships, he doesn’t get crushes, he doesn’t do dates, but if someone that’s ace can still want those things does that mean he’s not ace after all? That there’s still something weird about him? 

“However, a person can also be aromatic. That means they don’t feel romantic attraction to anyone. Now, like I said before, everyone is different. Just because someone is ace doesn’t mean they are aro. Just because someone is aro, doesn’t mean they are ace. And some people can be both.”

He finally had a name for what he was feeling. He looked over at Archie to see what he thought but Archie was too busy writing down song lyrics to mean Jughead’s eye. 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Not wanting sex? Not wanting to kiss someone? Not feeling anything at all?” Reggie started. Jughead saw some people around the classrooms nod a bit. “it’s human nature to want to be close to someone. To be in love. That’s just weird, Who would want that? To be alone forever? That’s so stupid” 

“Mr. Mantle leave the classroom right now” But it was too late, the bell rang and everyone was leaving anyway. 

He darted off to lunch, still thinking about what just happened in class. He got his lunch and made his way outside. Normally he would find a quite place to sit and work on the investigation, but today he wanted to see Archie and Betty. He saw that Veronica and Kevin were also at the picnic table, not a big surprise tho. He sat down and started eating his burger They seemed to be shocked that he’s there.

“So…How about that class, huh?” Jughead said, with his mouth full. Everyone grimed at him, but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Yea, Interesting” Veronica said giving a sneak peek at Betty before looking back at Jughead. “But nothing we didn’t really already know before. I mean, being BI or Pan isn’t anything that new.”

“Yea I meant the ace part. Aroace.”

“Oh, Yea ok.” Betty said.

“I mean, it makes sense right? Me? Not knowing what you guys ever talk about about crushes or sex or whatever.” He looked at them. Veronica and Keven looked at each other, clearly not knowing what was going on. Betty starred down at her lunch while Archie tilted his head. 

“Yea…I guess.?” Kevin said. Jughead took another bite of his burger and nodded. “Well….did you ever have that feeling about guys? I mean, just because you haven’t had that feeling for girls doesn’t mean you have to be ace.” He spoke carefully. “you could be gay”

“Or maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet” Betty jumped in. Yea, that’s true, maybe he the reason he didn’t find this ‘right person’ was because he always thought it was suppose to be a girl. But if he was to like a guy it would probably be Archie, he’s the only one that he felt like himself around. But he still haven’t had that ‘feeling’ around him either. 

“Or maybe I have no idea what you guys talk about when you say that you like someone when you just meant them. Or maybe I don’t know what you mean by this stupid ‘feeling’ I’m suppose to get with someone. Or maybe I’m aroace.” Jughead told them. He put his burger down, the meat started to taste sour. “I think I finally found something out about me. Please” He looked at everyone around the table “Please don’t make me feel like I’m crazy or weird for this.” He knows there's a name for this. He realizes that he's not alone, more people feel this way, more people can understand. He just hope his friends will as well.

“Of course you’re not weird!” They all had this look in their eyes. scared of offending him but not really knowing what to say. 

“I’m…I’m not that hungry anymore.” Jughead said and got his bag to leave. He heard his name being called softly but he kept doing. But a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Juggie” Betty said softy. “We’re sorry. You’re right. only you can know what you’re going through” Archie was behind her nodding.

“Yea Jug. Only you know what you’re feeling. Come back to the table. I promise we won’t say anything else about it” Archie told him.

“As tempting as that is, I have to remind Dilton that he promised to meet us after school for his statement. But thanks guys.” He gave them a smile. Betty gave one back and went back to the table. Archie was still looking at him.

“Jug. I’m sorry—“

“Archie, it’s ok. How about we meet up after school to get some burgers? Like old times.” Archie. smiled at that. “meet you on the steps outside at 4? I’ll be done with the paper and you’ll be done with Football, just in time to get back home before 7.”

“Sounds great. Did I tell you that my dad is making the shed sound proof? Now I can work on my music even if I’m grounded!” 

“That’s awesome, Arch.” This is how it should be. them talking like old friends. it was nice. 

 

After school Jughead went to the Blue and Gold to wait for Dilton and Betty. Betty came in first. That was good. They can get their game plan settled.She walked in slowing, probably thinking of what she wanted to say. She went to the desk and took out some papers from her bag, stalling. 

“Betty, It’s ok” Jughead said. It was ok. They are still best friends, he knows she will always be there for him, it was all ok. But she still looked unsure.

“I’m so sorry Juggie. I didn’t know. “ She stated. Then she did what she does when she’s nervous, Babble. “And then I—I can’t believe I—I kissed you and then basically attack you at lunch—“

“You didn’t attack me” Jughead said.

“And I’m so sorry for not sticking up for you! You always stick up for me, even when it puts you in the line of fire. And I just…I just, I’m sorry. I probably made you super uncomfortable!” Jughead tried to say something but Betty was on a roll and wasn’t stopping soon. “You know, this does make sense, a lot of sense.” Betty looked at him while she was pacing around the classroom, weaving in between the desk. “You never seemed interested in anyone. I mean, not gonna lie, I thought you were a late bloomer, then I thought you were just private. You never told us who you had a crush on, you always let me or Archie do all the talking when it came to that type of stuff.” Jughead nodded. That’s true. Then she did stop and said quietly “I am really sorry Juggie.”

“Betty, It’s ok, really. And you didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was weird, like I told you, but not because of the kissing, but because I didn’t get what was the big deal. That’s all. You didn’t attack me, This is new for all of us.” He gave her a small smile and she went in for a hug. “Ok Ok, Not much of a hugger, but for you, ok”

“Am I interrupting something?” Came a voice from the door. “I didn’t realize that the Blue and Gold office was also used for such activities” Dilton said, his voice dripping with annoyance. Betty jumped back and ran behind the desk. Jughead rolled his eyes and took a seat on the desk with his notebook ready.

It was hardly a statement. In fact, it was over in under 5 mins because Dilton dropped a bomb on them. 

“Miss, Grundy was there at the lake, that morning” 

Jughead could feel Betty’s shocked and confused expression without having to look at her. But he was too busy trying to keep his face as normal as possible. 

“You sure it was her car?” Betty asked

“Positive. Now we agreed?” Betty nodded.

“Yea, you obviously didn’t fire the shot that killed Jason. So the story about the gun wouldn’t really do anything” Betty said. Jughead had to say something to get them to stop thinking about Miss. Grundy. Even though he hated her for what she’s doing to Archie, Archie would hate him for letting them find out, and they just got their friendship back on track.

“Yes, it wasn’t the shot that killed Jason, but with this information it could help out Cheryl and Archie’s testimony.”

“Well, why don’t you ask Cheryl or Archie if they saw Miss. Grundy there if they were also at the lake as well?” Dilton asked. Damn, that backfired. 

“Good idea!” Betty said. Dilton gave a look and was off.

“I’m gonna see Archie tonight. I’ll tell him about this. We meet up tomorrow?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded, gathered up her papers and left. 

Jughead made his way to the stairs outside the school and waited. It was still early so he killed some time on his phone. Then he got to 4. Then 4:45. Then 5. After 4 unanswered calls, and many unanswered text Jughead went looking for him. He went back inside and saw that the locker room was empty, so football was over, he made his way through the halls when he heard the piano, not music,more like someone just pressing down on it. He went over to the music room and saw Archie and Miss. Grundy. Again. AGAIN! What the fuck. He was so pissed, he thought about leaving right then and there to tell Betty everything, but he didn’t want to do that to his friend. So he waited outside on the stairs until Archie came out.

Around 6 he finally showed up, with a goofy smile on his face, that fell clean off when he saw the look Jughead gave him. It look him a few seconds before he realized what Jughead was doing there at that time.

“Oh! Jug! I’m so sorry, I got caught up with Football and—“

“Save it Arch,I went looking for you when you didn’t show up, and I found you, again. Come on man, again? really? after everything?” It hurt, not only did he go back to that manipulator but he ditched him again. He wanted to say so much more but didn’t know where to start, so he turned to walk away.

“Jug! Come on! I’m sorry, I forgot, But I had to talk to her! She helped get my dad to understand, Jug!” Jughead stopped. 

“I don’t get it. You have Betty crushing over you, you have Veronica that seems to like you as well, but It’s the teacher you want to be with? The teacher? You know how wrong that seems right?” Jughead was trying to make Archie understand.

“I really like her”

“You don’t even know her. you what? Spend a few good days with her over summer and now what? You in love? “

“You just don’t understand!” Archie shouted! Jughead jumped back Archie sound really angry. Archie turned around in frustration. “I’m not going to apologize for being normal!” Jughead flinch back. It isn’t the first time he was called weird, or freak or not normal. But it was the first time Archie yelled it at him with such anger. As soon as the words can out of Archie’s mouth, the look in his eyes said that he regretted it right away. “Jughead, I didn’t mean it like that! I forgot that—“

Jughead held up his hand to stop him. “Whatever, The reason I wait so long was I needed to tell you that Dilton saw Miss. Grundy’s car at the lake. I thought I should warn you so you didn’t get caught in the web you are spinning with her and the police.” and without another word he turned around walked away. He hear Archie call out to him but Jughead didn’t stop. 

He knew Archie said it in the heat of the moment. He probably didn’t even know what he said. It hurt but at this point he just wanted some time and space. 

 

The next day at school Betty was on the war path to get answers. First she went to Cheryl and asked if she saw anyone else at the lake, and after giving her a dirty look she told Betty “Oh course not, you think I would leave that out from telling the police.” Which was a good point. If Cheryl or Archie didn’t mention Grundy then that must mean they didn’t see her, why else would they not say anything. Betty went to go talk to Jughead about it. She found him at his locker.

“So what did Archie say?” Betty asked. Jughead gave her a look. Does she know what happened yesterday? Did Archie tell her they had a fight? “About Dilton seeing Grundy’s car?” 

“Oh, no, he didn’t say anything” He put his books into his bag and closed his locker. He started walking to his next class.

But that didn’t stop Betty for asking questions, and she started to have her own theories.

“Do you think Archie knew Grundy was there?” Betty asked catching him in between classes. “I mean, the lake is big but it’s weird that they were both there that morning. right? Oh my god, do you think they were together?!” 

“Betty, please stop. Talk to Archie ok?” Jughead needed this mess to be over. He did his duty as friend, he warned Archie, and is helping Betty. being in the middle of all this isn’t good for his health. 

“Did something happen between you two?”

“Nothing, we got into an argument, things were said in the heat of the moment. It’s ok. we’ll figure it out” He told her quickly. 

“Argument? about what? What did you say to him?” Jughead stopped in the hall and just stared at her. Of course, Betty and Archie are best friends. Better friends then Jughead and Betty, he knew this would happen. He gave a sigh and shook his head. “What did Archie say to you? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. it’s ok” He told her. They parted ways and went to class.

“So I’ve been googling Grundy and I found nothing about her more than a year ago. Nothing, that’s impossible, right?” Betty catch up with Jughead at his locker at the end of the class.

“Miss. Copper, were you on your phone during class?” Jughead teased her. 

“Yes, so Where was she before this? I’m going to dig deeper, I’m gonna talk to her durning lunch” and with that, she was off. 

The rest of the day went by normal. Archie talked to him a bit. Jughead said everything was ok, but he still felt hurt by what was said. Reggie’s words were still echoing in his head. ’Why would someone want to be alone like that?’ he thought. The more he thought about it the more depressed he became. He would end up alone, right? All his friends would move on and get married about what about him? Just living alone, hoping they would take time out of their lives to see him. Soon school was over and he was going to his job at the drive in. the only place he really felt at home.

 

“I can’t believe the drive in is shutting down!” Jughead exclaimed. He was really upset and no one seemed to care. Figures. Then to make matters worse Betty had to run off to tell Archie what she knew about Miss. Grundy. This isn’t good. Not at all. While he knew Betty and Veronica were going on a mission to uncover the truth about Miss. Grundy, he was going to talk to the mayor and Archie’s dad to find a solution.

It wasn’t going well. He put up posters and talked around but no one seemed to care. Reggie and his crew were ripping them down. No surprise there. Jughead went to the student lounge to put up more posters when someone pushed him from behind, making him drop his stuff. 

“What you doing loser?” Fangs said. They were the first times in the lounge, more people would be coming soon. What did he have to gain by doing this?

“Loser? That’s the best you can do? I guess Reggie really does have all the good insults.” Jughead fired back, he started picking up his papers.

“Shut up..My Chemical Romance!” 

“Wow. wordy. Now if you excuse me” Jughead said and walked past him to the other side of the room. More people started coming in.

“Oh you’re the person putting up the pathetic signs about the drive-in. Get over it. It’s getting shut down and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Fangs went on. “so why don’t you just disappear, you freak”

“Fangs, leave him alone.” Archie said. Stepping in between the football player and Jughead. Again. why does this always happen to them. 

“Or what? You gonna get another black eye?” Fangs laughed. “What do you care about some weirdo?”

“I said shut up!” Archie shouted. It looked like this wasn’t going to end well.

“Archie come on, It’s fine. I’m leaving anyway.” Jughead put a hand on Archie’s shoulder to bring him back down to earth. 

“That’s right. hind behind Archie, you freak!” At that Jughead just started laughing. really? What was this? That was their big insult. What the fuck. “What?” Fangs asked.

“You’re just so stupid. I can’t. I’m leaving” Jughead said in-between laughing. Archie looked like he wanted to punch Fangs still but decided to follow Jughead out. Jughead was still laughing the whole way back to his locker,

“Are you ok?” Archie asked. He looked concerned that his friend was still laughing about that.

“I’m good.”

“Jug. I really am sorry for the other day.—“

“Archie, Just give me a day ok?” Archie gave a nod but looked heartbroken. But in the end he went off, he did have other stuff to figure out, like what was going on with Grundy, or whatever her name was. 

Jughead had a closing night at the drive-in to help prepare for. 

 

The day came. The Drive-in had a very successful night and Jughead went to go talk to Archie. He heard what happened to Miss, Grundy. He didn’t want to say this to Archie, but he was happy she left. He wish she would’ve went to jail. No matter how much Archie said he wanted to be with her that didn’t make what she did right. Archie might think he’s an adult but he is only 15. He just hopes Archie can recover from this.

He knocked on the door and Mr. Andrews answered. It was kinda awkward considering the last time we saw each other Jughead was yelling at him for firing his dad and tearing down the drive-in. But it seems that Mr. Andrews knew that his son need his best friend.

“He’s in the shed.” Mr. Andrews said. Jughead gave a nod and went out back. He found that the shed door was open and Archie was just sitting down. He gave a small knock on the door frame. Archie looked up.

“You ok?” Jughead asked. He made his way over and sat down next to him.

“Not really.” Archie look miserable. Jughead wish he knew what to say to him. “I’m really sorry Jughead.”

“It’s ok—“

“No it’s not—“

“Archie. really. It’s ok. And It’s ok for you to be sad right now.” He gave Archie a one arm hug.

“You didn’t even like her.”

“No. and even though I will go to my grave saying that what she did to you—“ 

“She didn’t do anything to me—“

“—was wrong and unforgivable, you are hurting and it’s ok for you to be sad. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Not really. Just give me some time, I guess.”

“If that’s what you want” Jughead said. and nodded. He started to get up but Archie grabbed his arm.

“In a little bit. I want time, in a little bit. But for now, can you just sit with me?” the look in Archie’s face was heartbreaking. 

“Of course pal.” and that’s all they did. sit in silence. 

and just like they they were back on their way to being best friends again. Tell each other everything.

Who knows, Jughead thought, thinking about his backpack that he left in the bushes outside of Archie’s house, maybe one day I’ll tell him about my dad and about my home.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some points from different clips I've seen from Archie's comics and Jughead comics. I might add more to the story if I feel like it, but I don't know. I manly wanted there to be a story about Jughead's feelings on being AroAce. 
> 
> If it seems like I rushed it at the end, I kinda did. 
> 
> Sorry if I made mistakes, I didn't have a beta reader.


End file.
